


The Space Between Us

by type_here



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cecil Whump, Earl Whump, Earl is sweet and tries his best., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl is trying to help Cecil to cope.</p>
<p>Based and and set right after Psychosomatic86's A Scientist Will Always Be With You</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychosomatic86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosomatic86/gifts).



> The fic this fic is based on can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2461781 and this story will make more sense if you read Psych's one first.

Cecil was standing there, too dumbfounded to say anything, too broken down to do anything but stare up at the void as it rain again. He didn't even feel his own tears falling down and mixing up with the cries of the sky. It felt like forever before he finally worked up the courage to leave the field and by that time everyone was long gone. He sighed, his breath coming in short gasps, still hoping against all hope that what he saw wasn't true, that Carlos would call tomorrow morning and this was just a nightmare. Heedless of his silent plea, the rain kept pouring down.

***

Earl looked up at the radio from his workstation. It was supposed to be Cecil's show by now. It was his words being told over the airwaves but it definitely wasn't his Voice. The fact that what sounded like an Intern took over the show, reading from Cecil's notes, sent a pang of... of something Earl couldn't quite identify. 

It wasn't a good feeling though. At all.

He sent a text message in between prepping two plates. 

"I'll be back later than expected, don’t wait up on me."

"So I heard. It's okay. Love you." was the reply that quickly came after.

"You heard?" Earl wrote back, not having much time for anything else.

"Yes, I did. Well, I heard the radio and you told me he was your best friend. So, if something is keeping Cecil off the air, then it must be important. So you go and take care of him, okay?"

Oh, ah this explained that. "Okay thanks, Love you too." He replied, going back to work despite still being worried. 

After a busy but yet satisfying day of work, Earl stepped out of the restaurant.

Finally. It was about time.

The understanding texts had came as a relief earlier, but now the rain itself brought forth a chilly and foreboding feeling Earl didn't like all that much. He pulled the hood of his poncho up, quickly making his way to his truck. He really hoped Cecil didn't do anything too stupid. Good thing he had stop sign immunity, it only meant he would get to his friend's place faster.

*** 

The empty bottles held a silent vigil to Cecil's anguish as he tried to drown his pain with the strongest of liquor he could find. He cursed the fact that he was so used to drink to forget. He cursed the missed call during his show and he cursed the stars and the Void. He didn't know what to do, he just wanted to...

***

Earl almost chuckled; Cecil was keeping a spare key almost at the same place as since they were kid. He gingerly opened the door and stepped in.

"Cecil?"

The lack of noise bothered him greatly. So was the sight once he stepped into the living room: it was like a small tornado had hit the place. It was worse than he thought it would be but it was to be expected all things considered. The sight scared the usually unflappable chef and Scoutmaster.

" Hey! Cec..."

Earl goose-stepped around broken furniture and empty bottles letting a breath he didn't know he held but when he finally noticed the lump that was Cecil sprawled on the couch under a thick blanket. His heart sunk, pained for his friend. He was feeling guilty that he hadn't made time to be there sooner for him.

He was breathing at least...

***

Cecil woke up with a groan, his head obviously pounding hard. Of course his mouth tasted foul and he felt gross. The entire world could go hurl itself into the Void for all he cared; it would be less physically and mentally painful at this point. 

He really just hated everything right now, he just hated that he knew for a fact that all he would meet if he stepped outside was pity and ultimately empty words. He didn't need any of that. Not back when Carlos was just merely gone and definitely not now.

He glared at the window then at the recliner. His hearth painfully jolted for a moment, an all the fleeting second of hope at seeing someone asleep there. It was however quickly crushed by recognition settling over his hung over mind.

"Earl?" he managed to croak out.

The other jolted awake at the sound of his name. Cecil noticed just now how his friend had cleaned up the place a bit and how a glass of water and painkillers were waiting on the coffee table.

"Earl?" he repeated, sounding broken and lost.

Earl's heart broke all over again for his best friend.

"I understand that you’re not up for company right now but I wanted to make sure you were okay at least a little bit. I brought some food over if you need it. And please tell me all those bottles were not just from last night?"

Cecil sniffled and shook his head no with the tiniest of watery smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It was a little white lie of course but it was only because he did not want to make Earl worry. He sniffled, feeling like he was about to break down again. Of course Ear noticed, sweet observant Earl. He almost jumped out of the recliner to sit of the sofa. Soon enough Cecil had Earl's lap as a pillow.

Earl could barely bear it when Cecil let out a stifled sob. How he wished he could go back in time and fix all this from the start. If he had said anything while they were younger... If that Outsider hadn't come or if just... If even he himself could have been there to do something in place of the scientist. All those feelings he thought he had buried long ago... It felt like lava bubbling up and scorching everything in its path. 

But he had a family now, people who depended on him and beside, he knew for a fact that he had lost Cecil well before the radio host "fell in love instantly". It was painful, sure, but it was nothing like Cecil was going through. So he sighed, running his fingers through Cecil's hair, like he would do when Cecil was upset when they were both younger.

“There’s nothing I can say that can make this any better or easier for you Cecil, I understand as much. Know that you can always knock on my door or send me messages if it gets to be too much, okay?"

Cecil nodded and sniffled. "Yeah... I... Maybe you should go back to your family. You probably got work tonight too, right?"

Cecil didn't want to be ungrateful but...

"You want to be alone, don't you?" Earl asked, 

The radio host just nodded at his best friend. Earl carefully stood up, trying not to jolt Cecil too much.

"Okay... Well then, just... Just take care okay?" 

And with this he was gone and Cecil was alone again.


End file.
